A Day in the Life of Ventus and Yugi
by The Masked Wanderer
Summary: This is how a typical day in the life of Ventus and Yugi unfolds. Humor guranteed! KH/Yugioh crossover.


A Day in the Life of Ventus and Yugi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Kingdom Hearts. Too bad.**

Yugi sighed and brushed his hair with the comb lying on his bedside.

"8:00…another tough day." He mumbled half-heartedly. Today was not going to be another sun-shiny day.

When he walked over to the bathroom about 3 rooms down, he was hit in the back of the head with a toothbrush.

"Hey, wake up, sleepyhead! Today's a beautiful day!"

The familiar, upbeat voice of Ventus rang in his ears like one of those annoying commercial jingles that tormented Yugi so much when he was young.

Sighing heavily, Yugi turned around to face him. "Ven, could you tone it down a bit?"

Ven was dressed in blue stripe pajamas with a picture of Sora, Donald and Goofy on the shirt. "Well, that attitude's not gonna get you anywhere! Come on, let's get ready and put a smile on that face!"

Ven beamed brightly, then ran back to his room. Actually it was more like a half-skip, half-run. Yugi shook his head. How did he ever get to share a house with a guy like that?

**About thirty minutes later**

Yugi was pouring a bowl of Corn Flakes and was just about to pour milk when all of a sudden-

"Hey Yugi!"

"Gyahhh!" In shock, he dropped the cereal bowl, where it smashed into a hundred plastic pieces and hundreds of corn flakes.

Yugis face became hot red with frustration, and bore a scowl. "VENTUS!"

Ven shrugged. "My bad, dude! Well, no use crying over spilt milk!"

"THERE WAS NO MILK IN THE BOWL!"

This caused Ventus to choke up in laughter. "Man, that's a good one, Yug! Well, see ya later, alligator!" And with that, he walked out of the room, humming merrily.

Yugi sighed. "What a day..."

**About 1 hour later**

"Yahoo!" Ven cheered as he ran across the rye fields, holding his kite in the sky. "Check this out, Yugi!"

With that, he started spinning the spool around in his hands, spinning the kite clockwise as a result. Although, it was highly unlikely that this didn't break the laws of science. Whatever, it was a fanfic; if using magical powers and weapons shaped like keys was normal, then this was as well.

Yugi reached for one of his cigarrettes, but found nothing; just a piece of paper and a 5 dollar bill. The note read:

"Hey, Yugi. I noticed how unhealthy you were the past week or so, so I stole your cigarettes and sold them back to the store for 5 dollars. I also told him never to sell you cigarrettes again. Well, hope you buy yourself some snacks or something nice! Sincerely, Ventus, your friend."

Yugi's face grew even redder and his swowl got even wider. "VENTUS!"

Ven looked in Yugi's direction. "You got the note?" He yelled from the distance. "I wasn't sure how healthy those cigarettes were, so I was just-"

"IF I WANNA SMOKE MYSELF TO DEATH, I WILL!"

Ven laughed even harder then the last time. "Heh heh! Always the kidder, eh Yug? Well, let's go get some brunch!"

Yugi put a hand to his forehead. "Ugh...Ventus..."

**About 10 minutes later **

They were sitting in the cafe, eating chicken sandwiches and enjoying each other company. Or, more accurately, Ven was enjoying Yugi's company and Yugi doing his best to ignore him.

"So, that one time, Terra and I went to Radiant Garden, and there was this guy, and he did some stuff, and he had a beard, and he looked fat and big, and he had a thing for-"

"VENTUS!" At this point, Yugi had gotten even more red, and his scowl could go no further. "Can I eat in peace?"

Ven ate a piece of his sandwich and nodded. After he finished chewing what he was in his mouth, he swallowed and started to speak again. "Yugi, there's-"

"Nope"

"Yugi, there's-"

"Nada"

"YUGI! THERE'S-"

"Zip it."

"YUGITHERE'SASPIDERONYOURHEAD!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi freaked out and started running around like a chicken with its head cut off. "Get it off, get if off, get it off, get it off!"

While Yugi kept screaming "Get it off" repeatedly, Ventus reacted instantly. "Don't worry, pal! I'll kill it with the Keyblade!"

With that, he opened his fist, and the legendary weapon appeared in his hand. He held it backward like he always did, and proceeded to hit Yugi across the face with it.

"NO VEN, DON'T-" But he was interrupted by a smack to the face. Followed by another, and another, and another, and another.

This kept happening for about 3 hours. When the spider finally left, Yugi was left with a serious concussion, a broken jaw, a black eye, and several other injuries I can't describe, for fear of taking down this fanfic because of misrating.

"Yes!" Ven cheered and raised his fist in the air. "I got the spider."

If Yugi's face wasn't banged up, he would have been able to scowl. For now, all he could do was yell, "VENTUS!"

"Tsk tsk tsk." Ven shook his head. "You don't look so good. I know! Let me drive you to the hospital."

Yugi had to force himself not to take the gun in his pocket and start shooting the hell out of Ventus for fear of jail rape he had ever since his grandfather-

"This is no time for remeniscing of family members! We've got to get you treated!" Ven dragged Yugi to his car, and proceeded to drive to the hospital...

**About 20 minutes later**

They would have arrived sooner, but Ven was only fifteen, and therefore unqualified to drive a car. So they had to take about 7 detours and one call to Yugi's insurance company before they finally arrived at the office of...

"Dr. Goofy Goof at your service!" The dog doctor chuckled. "What can I do for ya?"

Ventus walked in with Yugi, who cried upon seeing the man-or animal- who was going to operate on his once-beautiful face.

"Okayimallbetternowbye!" Just as he turned to leave, Ven stopped him. "No, Yugi! This is a doctor. He's gonna take care of you! I'll be outside if you need me."

Yugi groaned loudly. Ven misinterpreted this as affection and hugged Yugi. "I love you too, man! Be strong!" After crying for two minutes, he brushed his tears of happiness away and went to the waiting room.

You'd have to be an idiot or not know who Goofy was to know what was coming next.

For the next 30 minutes, all that could be heard was a bunch of large hammers, a chainsaw, the chirping of birds, a tape recorder that was playing Barney songs, and a lone scream that sounded like this: "VENTUSSSS!"

**About 20 minutes later**

After they left the office of Doctor Goofy, Ven realized that he couldn't fix Yugi's teeth. So they were going to the dentist. On foot. Because their car had exploded.

Yeah.

"Ven, I'm serious, I don't need to go to the dentist! That's that!"

"Okay, so I was wrong about the doctor. Big deal. You've made a lot of mistakes in the past also. Like that one time you killed our pet rat by stepping on it."

As if that idiot hadn't tortured him enough physically. "How many times do I have to tell you; that WASN'T our rat!"

"It still doesn't make it any better, asshole! Oh, by the way, look in the mirror. He wasn't that bad!"

Yugi opened his pocket mirror, and he saw...well, he saw...let's just say he wouldn't be dating anytime soon. Not that he would.

Yugi was going to regret what he said next. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but...can you use the Cure spell to heal my teeth?"

People started laughing at Yugi because Ven started to jump in the air like a ballerina and sing like an opera singer. Not a pretty sight.

When he was done with his...weirdness, then he replied, "I would love it! I was a pro in Cure class!"

They walked into the barber shop and Yugi took a seat behind the window.

"Now hold still. This won't hurt a bit." Ven held the Keyblade steady in front of Yugi's teeth. Then he yelled. "Heal!"

The Keyblade emitted a burst of green energy, and at once, Yugi's teeth were...

...transformed into poisonous snakes, which proceeded to eat Yugi's face.

Because he had no teeth, his shout came out as "BENDUSSSSSS!"

Ven sighed. "Maybe I wasn't so skilled in Cure class as I thought," even as everyone in the barber shop began running around in circle and screaming loudly.

**About 3 hours later**

Eventully, Ven took a Gummi ship to Disney Castle and told Merlin to fully restore Yugi. Merlin did so, and our heroes returned to Earth...

They were once again walking on the sidewalk. Yugi was in a sour mood, and unwilling to talk to Ven.

Ven sadly spoke. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

Yugi nodded. Ven replied, "I knew it."

Yugi turned his head away. "You've ruined my whole day, Ven. There is NO way you can make it better."

"Aw, don't be so-" But he could talk no further. For right then and there, the two of them were standing in front of the hugest poster Ventus had ever seen. It was a poster for a major production of "Romeo and Juliet"! And the main characters were played by...Sora and Kairi!

"Hey, Yugi, look at this! I know those guys; they're good friends of mine!" He pointed at the poster. "Let's go to it; the show is in 10 minutes; we can still get tickets!"

Yugi sighed. "There's only ten minutes left; I doubt there would be any, if your friends are so good." The truth he, he 'disliked' Sora and 'liked' Kairi, and he didn't like seeing those two together; it made him sick. "So as much as I'd like to see Sora killing himself on stage, I think I'll just pass."

"HEY! VEN! YUGI!" A familiar brown-haired little boy and an extremely attractive little girl waved at our - ahem - heroes. Yugi groaned. "Oh, no!"

Sora and Kairi ran up to Ven and Yugi, the former giving Ven a high-five, while the latter gave Yugi a peck on the cheek. This made Yugi blush, though only for a second.

"Are you going to our show?" Sora beamed.

Ven nodded. "As a matter of fact..."

"...we're very busy with other things and must-" Yugi grabbed Ven's ear and started to drag him away. Then Kairi moaned seductively. "Come on, Yugi. It'll be fun" She said in the sexiest voice she could muster.

"Yeah, Yuuuugi!" Ven commented smugly. "Give in to a girl young enough to be your daughter if you had done it at 15..."

Yugi's face became a dark red and his scowl went past his face and touched the ground. "VENTUSSSSSS!"

Some time later, Ven and Yugi were sitting in the front row, and the show was about to begin. Ven was literally jumping in his seat. "Oh, I'm so excited!"

Yugi faked happiness. "Whoop-di-do," he said unenthusiastically.

Just as the show was going to begin, Ven decided that he wanted popcorn. "Hey, Yugi! Can I get some popcorn?"

"If it'll get you to shut up, then fine." Yugi would have said no, but after his hectic day, he didn't really see how getting popcorn was dangerous.

Oh, how wrong he was.

When he walked to the counter, he asked the counter girl, "Could I get a small popcorn?"

"Sure!" The girl gave him the popcorn. Yugi took it and went back to his seat. As he proceeded to give Ventus the popcorn...

"There's not enough salt!"

Yugi's vein popped. How much more could he take?

But Ven was his friend. And he had to help him, no matter how much he didn't want to.

Sighing, Yugi walked out again to the counter girl, and asked if he could get more salt.

"Sure!" The counter girl, though slightly annoyed, gave him more salt.

Yugi apologized for the inconvenience, then walked back to the theatre. When he gave Ven the popcorn...

"I changed my mind! I want a pretzel instead!"

Yugi whispered to Ven, "I can't just keep getting up to get snacks! What would Sora and Kairi think?"

Ven shrugged. "I'm sorry Yug, I'm just hungry is all! And I don't wanna miss this sweet play!"

Yugi shook his fead and sighed in frustration. "Ugh..." And he threw the popcorn on the floor before leaving to get the pretzel.

"Right away, sir!" The counter girl now spoke in a tone of disdain. Yugi was a little scared. "Um, thank you, ma'am."

After taking the pretzel, he went back and gave it to Ven. Smiling, he proceeded to eat it. Yugi sighed in relief, when all of a sudden Ven spit out the piece he was eating.

"Eww! This pretzel is stale! Tell the girl to give you a fresh one!"

Yugi waved his hands in front of Ven's face. "Hello! Are you in there? I can't just keep showing up in front of the counter girl! She'll think I have a crush on her."

"Just tell her you're getting a new pretzel for me, and she'll understand!"

Yugi eventually relented. He walked over to the counter one more time, only to be punched in the face by a stranger.

**20 minutes later**

"Oh...what happened?" Yugi got up, and the first thing he saw was a mace can, in the hands of a big, muscular man.

"You been messin' with my girl."

Yugi started sweating like crazy. "W...What are you talking about? I didn't-"

This was followed by a punch to the face. "SHUT UP! NOW I'M GONNA FUCK YOUR FACE!"

For the next ten minutes, Yugi's ass was handed to him on a silver platter, and he would have very nearly been pushing up daisies had it not been for the fact that the muscles on this man were fake, and this man was really a scrawney haired teenager with a scar on his forehead, who used fake muscles to intiminate his opponents so that they wouldn't try to beat hiim in response; as a result, he was unstoppable.

When he was done, the scrawney boy in disguise ran off, but not before yelling from the distance, "Hey, this guy got beaten up by a nerd!"

At once, everyone from the theatre ran out and started laughing at him, calling him names like "The Loser of Games" and other names he couldn't remember, because he was suffering from a concussion in the fight. Everyone threw garbage and tomatoes at him, his dignity was gone, and all he could manage to say was "VENTUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

**7:00 PM**

It was sunset, and the sky was beautiful. The town was bustling with joy, the animals were getting ready to go on their evening walks, and it was boring as shit.

But not for Yugi. He was sitting on a clock tower, battered and beaten. If one looked closely, then they could see tears in Yugi's eyes. He was tired, tired beyond relief. There was no happiness in his eyes; only sadness, that was all.

Ven showed up next to Yugi inexplicably, as though he had transported there. He was in his armor suit, and proceeded to take his helmet off. "Ah, that feels good!" After getting a few breaths, he laid back and put his arms behind his head. "Armor sure is restricting on the windpipes, eh Yug?"

Yugi looked away. "Go away."

Ven shrugged. "Well, that's no way to be after a fun day!"

Yugi did not answer.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you a-"

"SHUT UP!"

Ven was taken aback at this outburst. "Yugi, what's gotten into you?"

"Just shut up, okay! JUST SHUT UP!" Yugi could take no more; he was so sick of what Ven was doing to him. "You have made me suffer all day, and you're asking me to be happy, you son of a bitch! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"What is your problem? Why are you freaking out? It was just one day!"

"It's not just one day, Ven! It's every day! EVERY SINGLE DAY! I've had it up to here and I can't take it anymore! You don't even realize what you're doing to me!"

Yugi was fuming, and just as he was getting up to leave, Ven grabbed his hand. His hair overshadowed his eyes, and he seemed distant and aloof.

"Wait, there's something I want you to have."

"What is it?" Yugi asked in a malicious voice.

"This." Just then, his armor disappeared, and Ven was restored to his regular form. But with a slight change. In his other hand, he was carrying two bars of sea-salt ice cream. Ven looked up, and his blue eyes seemed to shine brightly.

At that point, Yugi froze in astonishment. "What...what is this?" At once, his anger and hatred vanished completely, replaced by peace and wonder. "Did you...get this for me?"

"Sure I did." Ven smiled for the 100th time that day. But this one was different. It was more light-hearted, more lively. And it bore a shining innocence that Yugi had not seen in any other person he had met. Ven was a special person, no doubt about that. It had taken him some time, but Yugi had finally realized that.

After what seemed like forever, Yugi couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, friend." He slowly took one of the ice creams and sat back down, next to Ventus, his friend.

And so they sat, two friends that were never supposed to meet, on the clock tower of the town, watching over all its inhabitants. And they talked together for hours until they got tired and had to go to sleep. Even after many days would pass, and people would accuse them of being homosexual, they could laugh over the fact that they didn't care what anyone thought, because they knew in their hearts what they were; two friends bonded by one weapon, one bond, and two realms.

This was, after all, Twilight Town. The town nestled between light and darkness.


End file.
